Teacher and Pupil
by Fragmented Mind
Summary: Kakashi meets again with one of his former students in a heated reunion. KakashixOC  LEMON/SMUT/SEX
1. The Meet

**AN: **Here's a lemon :)

**Legend: **"Talking" _'Thinking' **Dreaming/Flashback**_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine.

**LEMON :D**

Before team seven, there was another student of Kakashi's. Her name was Ito Katsumi. She trained under Kakashi when she was twelve and four years younger than her sensai. After her five years training, she left the village, big future ahead of her. That's why Hatake Kakashi never expected her to come back to the village.

Walking through the gates was a twenty two year old woman, her hair black, bangs separated into two bunches and tied back. The woman's eyes were blue, comparable to the sky itself. She wore a sharp dark purple tube top. From below her breasts and onward, the fabric was made of fishnet. She wore elbow length gloves that had only one hole for her middle finger, also fishnet. Her leggings under her black mini skirt was of course, fishnet.

Spying on the person she was looking for, Katsumi concealed her chakra and tip toed towards her pray. When she reached out to pounce on the twenty six year old man, he quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her so that she ended up in his lap. Pouting at her failing, the woman blew a piece of stray hair out of her face. Kakashi cornered her with his arms around her and holding his book with both hands.

"What brings you back to Konoha?" He asked nonchalantly. His breath fanned over her neck and was welcomed in the summer heat. He wore only a black sleeveless shirt that was attached to his mask and covered his neck and the lower half of his face. The shirt was wall fitted, letting Katsumi feel his toned torso on her bare back.

"Nothing, things just got boring," she said, shrugging. Kakashi was always taller than her, use to be, is now, and always will be, so it wasn't a big surprise when he was taller than her enough to place his chin on the top of her head, nodding.

"Uh huh. And what have you been up to?" He asked. Katsumi smiled.

"Ya know, same old same old." Kakashi nodded again. The woman frowned as she spotted the book in his hands. "Still reading that? I thought that after five years you'd been done with the series now." No answer. Sighing, she changed the subject. "So, what have _you _been up to?" Before he could answer, a loud shrill voice interrupted him.

"Kakashi sensai!" Naruto yelled. "We need help with our new jutsu-" The blonde stopped and stared at the woman in his lap.

"Yo," Katsumi greeted, holding up a peace sign. Kakashi repeated her with a lazy wave.

"Yo." The hyper genin pointed at her.

"Who's the lady chick in your lap, sensai?" He asked. Katsumi leaned her head against Kakashi's arm, causing the older nin to have to rest his head on the crook of her neck.

"Pointing's rude, Naruto," he said, never taking his eyes off the little orange book.

"So you teach a genin squad now, eh Kakashi?" She asked.

"Hm," He grunted. "Could be."

"Who's that?" He repeated. Kakashi waved him off.

"Ito Katsumi, my former and first student. Now, would you leave? You're big mouth is pretty distracting, you know." Naruto opened his mouth again but got cut off by a yelling pinkette.

"NARUTO! You can't just leave training like that!" She screamed. The blonde flinch and ran, only to be caught and beaten up. When Sakura was done, she turned to Kakashi about to apologize when she spotted the dark haired girl, watching her with a puzzled look on her face.

"Eh, sensai, who's this?" She asked. Katsumi grinned.

"So, this is the second one of your group? Where's the third?" Kakashi jabbed a finger towards in left, in the direction of the infamous Uchiha. She took one look at him and smiled. "Boy, he's gonna be a heartthrob... he's only lacking about a foot in height."

"He's just about as tall as you and you know it," Kakashi stated. Katsumi, instead of answering, stuck out her tongue and scrunched up her face at her old sensai.

"Hey lady! You and me! Spar! Now!" Naruto yelled! Kakashi groaned.

"What's the sense in reading when the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja is around..." He complained, sticking his book back in his pouch. He then rested his arms around the woman's waist.

"Kakashi, let go," Katsumi complained. "Please?" But her tries were fruitless. The older man was fast asleep... or pretending to be.

"Hey, lady, you hear?" Naruto yelled. "You, me, spar!" He repeated.

"I would if your lazy ass sensai would just let go of me," she said grumpily. "Sensai, let go!" She said, squirming. Then she relaxed, giving up. An idea climbed into her mind and she leaned towards her sensai's ear. "Kakashi-kun..." she cooed. Sakura looked away, Sasuke watched in dismay, and Naruto was restless, leaning his head forward to see what would happen. She stuck her tongue in his ear.

The silver haired nin jumped and unwrapped his arms from around her. "Would you quit with that?" Naruto looked disappointed but cheered up as Katsumi called over to him.

"Hey, how about that spar?" She said, pulling out her kunai. Kakashi, one finger in his ear, trying to get rid of the saliva in his ear canal, scoffed.

"Don't even try it, Naruto-she's better than you by a thousand folds. Trained with her personally myself, five years straight." Naruto slumped back down, sulking as Katsumi pulled down an eye lid with her tongue out and rubbed a victory sign in the boy's face.

"Then would you train me too? More than her! For six years straight! No, seven! Ten! I'll be better than her yet!" At this, Kakashi's eyes widened and he grabbed his ex-student.

"Eh, nope! Got stuff to do! Gotta... uh... give a tour for Katsumi! Ja ne!" He poof out in a flash with a confused Katsumi next to him.

"That was mean, Kakashi," she said, pouting.

"You should thank me," he replied, pointing his thumb at himself. "Being stuck with that kid is a bum and annoyance. Trust me, I know." Then he walked off while Katsumi followed.

"Hey, where are you going?" She yelled as he disappeared into an apartment building. Climbing up the stairs, she raced the dark eyed man into his apartment. "Wow," she said. "This is cleaner than last time!" She said. She turned to face the silver haired man. He was close to her, very close. Katsumi could feel the heat radiating off of him. Before she knew it, he leaned in and their lips met in a kiss.

**AN: **Next chapter, the lemon :D


	2. The LEMON

**AN: **Chapter two, the real lemon :D Enjoy ;)

**Legend: **"Talking" _'Thinking' **Dreaming/Flashback**_

**Disclaimer: **Of course not, are you crazy!

**LEMON :****D**

**Chapter Two~**

One kiss lead to another, and that kiss lead to another, and that lead to a make out session. Her lips... they were so soft. Her tongue fought with mine for dominance, and of course I one.

My hands wandered from her waist to under her shirt, feeling her soft skin. Her shirt came off pretty easy, as did mine. I felt her flesh, smooth, rubbing against my own. Up her sides, my hands went, and one of them pulled of her bra. Size C... I could tell just by the feel of them under my hand. Giving one nipple a flick and twist, I heard her moan.

"Kakashi..." she said. That encouraged me, and I moved my lips to her neck. I found her soft spot as her moaning got louder, her breathing, harsher. I lifted her legs up and they wrapped around my waist as I brought her to my room, locking the door and setting her down on my bed. While my lips caught her left breast, my right hand massaged the other, kneading it, squeezing it, pinching it.

"Ah!" She squealed when my finger rubbed against her underwear. Wet. It made my erection grow harder. I've been hard since she started squirming in my arms, asking me to let her go and she accidentally rubbed at my cock.

Pulling her skirt down, I felt through her fishnet leggings. No underwear. I smirk as I stopped my licking and flicking to look at her face. Her eyes were closed enjoying the feel of my fingers prodding through the opening of her leggings, rubbing this way and that. Then I tore off the fishnet, her gloves and my pants came off too. I was going to have so much fun.

**Katsumi's POV**

His digits pumped into my womanhood, rubbing it just the right way. I had my bottom lip bitten, but let it go and gasped when he touched my g-spot. He must have realized it because his movements stopped for a moment, then resumed in a faster place. "Oh god, Kakashi-sensai!" I moaned. Said man growled.

"I love it when you call me that," He said into her ear. He was close, and I couldn't help but grab him and force a kiss onto him. He pulled away and stopped him pumping. "Bastard," I said through gritted teeth. I gasped once more when he leaned down and gave my clits a lick.

"You were saying?" I felt my breath go quicker, shorter, when he wriggled his tongue inside me.

"Aahh!" I screamed, holding his head to my pussy, then I came. Panting, I blindly grasped for him, but grabbed his erection instead, and heard him give off a little sound of ecstasy. I got off the bed and keeled in front of him, and he sat on the bed. Grasping at his black boxers rim, I pulled the off. His legs spread out, I could see his cock sticking out, the whole nine inches. My eyes widened. "Damn." Kakashi chuckled, and I felt my cheeks turn pink. To shut him up, I licked the head of his manhood.

"Aw, fuck!" He said. I smirked and throated the thing. Where I couldn't reach, I used my hands. When I laughed at his expression, it turned into a hum and Kakashi jerked, deep-throating me. I sucked faster and he moaned more. I went faster and he held his hands onto the back of my throat, grabbing my hair and humping my face.

**Kakashi's POV**

Her throat, so wet and good, I couldn't help but pump into it. I was surprised when she just stopped and pulled away. That got me mad and I growled, but then I saw her rolling onto the bed, eagle spread. I immediately pounced, my dick at her entrance. Then I entered in one move. She was so...

"Tight. Oh Kami, Katsumi, you're so tight!" I groaned as I moved deeper into her. She was not a virgin, I know that. Her first time was me, right before she left. Katsumi moaned and rolled her hips. Each time I pumped, her pelvis leaned upwards, meeting mine. I went faster, moaning loud and clear. Then I flipped her over and did her doggy style.

"Oh god, Kakashi, go faster! Deeper!" I did a she said willingly, and moved fast, in and out of her. I could feel her walls tightening, clamping shut on me, and my movements became restricted, but my adrenaline rush had me pumping in harsher than ever.

I pinched her nipples kneading her breasts. I saw her hands move to her clits, rubbing it. Katsumi yelled. She's a screamer. I gave a loud moan when I finished, my cum running into her, squirting once, then twice. I could feel her own cum rushing to meet mine and I pulled out, aiming at her back.

**Katsumi's POV**

It was so good, the sex we had. It always was. We were both exhausted, but he more since he had the lesser stamina. I collapse on top of him, and we laid there, tired and hot. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you," he said. I smiled.

"I love _you_..." Somewhere along the lines of soft butterfly kisses, we fell asleep.

**AN: **Honestly, my first lemon and it was hard! Well, review :D

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
